


Good Qualities

by marginaliana



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Jeremy huddled deeper into his dressing gown, but it didn't help.





	Good Qualities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sistersophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/gifts), [wyvernchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernchick/gifts).



> Inspired by that clip that began with, "Every morning I wake up and I see James May’s face." Then Wyvernchick gave a prompt from that, and this small thing grew.

"Well, what did you _think_ was going to happen?" James said with a huff. "You're not twenty five anymore. I don't think you were twenty five even when you _were_ twenty five." He put the kettle onto the hob with unnecessary vehemence. 

Jeremy huddled deeper into his dressing gown, but it didn't help. He was too cold, or too hot, or too everything all at once. His eyes didn't seem to know whether they wanted to go blurry or just to flash alarming lights at him, even when they were shut. It was the most hungover he'd been in literally years and he had no idea what he'd done to deserve it. He hadn't even insulted anyone recently. Much.

"Doesn't make sense," he mumbled, lifting one hand to squeeze at the bridge of his nose.

"You're bloody right, it doesn't make sense," said James. He tore open a packet of something or other; the crinkling noise sent a sharp spike of pain into Jeremy's forehead. "It absolutely does not make sense to me why you'd drink yourself stupid last night."

"Not what I meant," Jeremy croaked. Even the sound of his own voice hurt.

"I know what you meant."

Jeremy wanted to whine, but he knew it wouldn't make him actually feel any better, and it would only make James crankier. They'd been having such a good time last night, and then someone had said – well, he was trying very hard not to let himself remember the exact words, actually – and after that he'd kept drinking just to distract himself from how shitty it had made him feel. Things with James were good, incredibly good, but that couldn't wipe out the whole history of Jeremy's mistakes. Nothing could.

He didn't think James had heard the comment, and he wasn't going to enlighten him. It was better this way.

If only he didn't feel like he was two inches from keeling over. And he probably looked even worse than that. "Sorry," he said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Sorry."

There was a blessed but fraught silence for a moment, and then James' warmth came closer. His hand slid over Jeremy's head. "You utter idiot," he said, softly now. "If you don't want to tell me what happened, then don't. But at least don't fucking ruin yourself without giving me a chance to help."

"I— " The flashing lights behind Jeremy's eyes were fading, as if even they were being overtaken by exhaustion. He sighed. "All right."

"Thank you," said James. His hand swept across Jeremy's forehead soothingly. "Go back to bed," he said. "I'll come up in a minute with coffee and something to eat."

"You are a saint," Jeremy said. "Literally a saint." He meant it to be dramatic, but knew he was only managing pathetically grateful. "Best person I know."

James' hand on his face stopped moving. "Jez…" 

Jeremy pushed aside every bit of misery and forced himself to open his eyes, to speak clearly. "I mean it." 

James flushed, then leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I know," he said, and then, "Back to bed with you." He helped Jeremy lever himself to his feet, then took hold of the edges of his dressing gown and tugged them a little tighter. "There's nothing to be done today. You can sleep."

"If you'll stay with me."

James gave him a lopsided smile. "Of course," he said. He turned Jeremy carefully around and swatted him on the bottom. 

Jeremy went up the stairs with his head still pounding, but with a smile on his face.


End file.
